totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Sunny D Pasti
Sunny D Pasti (full name Sunshine Duncan Pasti, though he is usually referred to simply as Sunny D) is Sunshine’s adoptive son, being the “child” of her and Duncan (through “microwave reproduction”, where a picture placed in a microwave with ravioli produces a child). Socially awkward, clumsy, and anxiety-prone, Sunny D has clearly been dealt a less-than-desirable hand in life and yet continues to stumble through with a touch of optimism and an uncertain smile on his face. Personality The fact that Sunny D is both alive and somewhat happy is a miracle in and of itself. He has been raised his entire life by Sunshine, who despite the best of intentions, did a rather terrible job of doing so. As a result, Sunny D has grown up to be an anxious, clumsy, socially inept bundle of nerves just waiting to bungle something or suffer abuse. Yet in spite of this, he tries to view every day with a positive attitude and cherishes every moment, being very close with his mother and trying his best to contribute to society, though his general ineptitude makes the latter quite difficult. He finds comfort in solitude, and often uses art as a way of venting and reassuring himself in times of trouble. Although an optimistic person, Sunny D is smart enough to set his goals low due to his relative ineptitude; his current dream is to be promoted to chef at Ravioli ‘R Us, an Italian restaurant chain for which he currently works as a stockboy. Biography Early Life Sunny D was an accidental result of Matt Tollin’s attempt to get his friend Sunshine a gift; he got a baby picture of Duncan for her, but thinking of Sunshine made Matt hungry for ravioli, so he put some in the microwave and unwittingly put the picture in with it. When he opened the microwave to retrieve his ravioli, Sunny D was there instead. Deciding Sunshine would still be pleased with the gift, Matt gave the baby pixie to her anyways. Unsurprisingly, Sunshine adored him and quickly declared himself his mother, the start of the series of unfortunate events that is Sunny D’s life. Though Sunshine dearly loved her “son”, her parenting skills were rather poor. She was distracted very easily, allowing Sunny D to stumble into various terrible mishaps; she was forgetful, more than once leaving stores and other venues without Sunny D in tow or forgetting when to bring him to or pick him up from school; she was very mentally unstable and had occasional outbursts of extreme happiness or anger, which obviously did not contribute to a healthy environment for raising her son. She also technically kidnapped him for most of his childhood; only after “brother-in-law” Nalyd informed her an official adoption was necessary for her to be Sunny D’s legal guardian did she actually file the paperwork. The results of his childhood are evident in his current personality – meek, socially inept, awkward, clumsy, anxious and eager to please. Despite this, she has also done some good things for her boy, showering him with affection and encouragement at every turn, which has helped him retain a positive outlook on life in spite of all the terrible things that happen to him. Relationships Family Extremely socially inept, Sunny D has few to no relationships outside his family. His warmest relationship is with his adoptive mother, Sunshine Pasti, who loves him deeply in spite of her overall poor abilities as a parent. Sunny D loves her back in turn, though he appears somewhat disturbed by her clear mental instability and subsequent outbursts. He also tries desperately to maintain good relationship with his aunt, uncle and cousins, but with severely mixed results. Ravioli Pasti, his aunt, is obviously uncomfortable around him but also worries about his anxiety and pities his being raised by Sunshine. Nalyd Renrut, his technical “uncle”, often tries to avoid Sunny D and clearly does not like being around him. His younger cousin, Amy Pasti-Renrut, abuses and torments him in spite of his best efforts to befriend her, while his other cousin, Elmo Renrut, seems unaware he even exists. His auntie’s mother-in-law, Nanny Renrut, is usually rather dismissive of him and does not seem to know exactly who he is or how/if he is related to her grandchildren. Gallery Trivia *Sunny D’s initial design, a modified recolor of Duncan, was done by Ezekielguy as a gift to Sunshine. This is also where Sunny D’s full name, Sunshine Duncan, originated. An original design was created when the decision was made to create an actual character out of him. **Ezekielguy also came up with the “microwave reproduction” origin story, which was later used for Amy and Elmo as well. *Sunny D is the only known Pasti not to have wings. This could be because male pixies might not have wings, but more likely, it is because he is technically Duncan’s “child” and gained the human genetic trait of not having wings. This is supported by the fact that Sunny D, unlike his mother, stands at an average human height. *Though Sunny D inherited the “pixie eyes” trait – a pixie-exclusive gene that causes their glassy, brightly-colored eyes with faded pupils – he, unlike his mother and aunt, has the whites of his eyes visible. This is likely because, while he was born with the “pixie eyes”, he was also born with Duncan’s narrow eye shape. *Sunny D was the first Pasti born and raised entirely on Earth, and the first to have been born via “microwave reproduction”. *Sunny D’s design and personality raise an interesting and amusing conflict: though he has Duncan’s height, build, and brawn, he remains clumsy, awkward and under-confident. *Though Sunny D is technically not Sunshine’s actual son (as his “microwave reproduction” birth was enacted only with a picture of Duncan, not one of him and Sunshine), he shares some physical traits with her – her wavy light-orange hair, golden eyes, pale skin, and glasses, to name a few. However, these are also features characteristic of average ravioli pixies, so this may simply be coincidence. **This may be the reason some users suspect the “microwave reproduction” story is a cover for Sunny D being Sunshine’s actual biological son, a possibility that was playfully implied by Gideon and Sunshine after an LTDI Valentine’s Day preview featuring the pixie; after reading the Duncan – Sunshine scene, Sunshine jokingly noted, “so that’s where Sunny D came from...”. *Sunny D’s yellow mohawk is actually not dyed or bleached, but a natural two-tone that ravioli pixies occasionally exhibit, likely resulted from his genetics being determined from a picture of Duncan. *Several oneshots and/or stories have been imagined starring Sunny D, none of which have yet been written. However, this may change in the future. *In his new image, Sunny D has a striped t-shirt strikingly similar to that worn by Sprinklemist’s character Micky D. This was unintentional; the authoress assumed Sunny D had always worn such a shirt until seeing him with an orange t-shirt in his old image, and most likely mixed up memories of him and Micky D.